Pandora Pamera
|mark location = Right Hip |occupation = Mage |team = |partner = & |base of operations = Sabertooth guild |previous partner = Cora |status = Alive |magic = |image gallery = yes}} Pandora Pamera (羽芽蘭 帆努蘭, Pamera Pandora) is a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team, Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, as well as its only female member. Appearance Pandora is an attractive female Mage with little muscles and a slender figure, making her highly similar to Yukino Aguria. Her hair is a light blonde color, and she styles it in a manner that gives her two pig-tails, bangs, and hair running down her back. Her eyes tend to change from blue to gold/brown, though doing so naturally and without any magical influences. She also tends to compliment her full lips with a shade of red lipstick, although she has been shown not wearing it. Her outfit tends to change often, but she is generally seen in gothic clothing. Her attire usually consists of a short, dark black dress, lace stockings and gloves which leave her hands and upper arms exposed, a set of simple slightly heeled black boots, a black choker, and a dark black book which mimicks the anime, Death Note. She is also often shown wearing red nail-polish. Personality Pandora has a very up-beat, out-going and confident personality. She has a fondness for anything "cute" or "hot", both of which are reasons she became Sting Eucliffe and Frosch's companion, having an obvious attraction to Sting. She is often shown by Sting's side and when not with Sting, she can be seen with either Rogue or Frosch. She seems to be highly affected by anything cute, often seen hugging Frosch tightly and was shown hugging upon seeing him, despite Sting explaining he was with Fairy Tail. Her profound attachment to Sting has developed over time, beginning when she first met him after she'd been raped and beaten by a group of Mages. Her attachment to him causes her to be at his side at all times, even going as far as to sleep in the same bed as him, as shown in Episode 165. Her attachment is not limited to Sting either, as she has been shown having a deep attachment to Rogue as well, as she used her body as a shield for Rogue against and was nearly killed due to the latter's attack at the time. She has been shown using her body as a shield for Sting as well, possibly indicating that she tries to treat them equally. She has a strong dislike towards sadistic natures and actions, and seems to strongly dislike, and possibly hate, Minerva. She mentions mercy-killing quite often, although this is possibly from the fact that she was forced to preform it on her former Exceed partner, Cora, which was a traumatic event for Pandora. The event also caused her to be more protective towards her friends and is a possible reason she is so friendly and up-beat. The memories of the event resurfaced of the excommunication of Yukino Aguria, implying a strong bond between them. History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Magic Relationships {| width="100%" class="collapsible collapsed" ! |- | Sabertooth Guild= }} Sting and Pandora are quite close, even being possibly romantically attracted to each other. Pandora first met Sting after she was beaten and raped by a group of Mages and was found and rescued by Sting, Lector, Frosch and Rogue. After nursing her back to health, she quickly tried to leave out of fear but Rogue quickly explained that the group wasn't going to hurt her. She remained and Rogue asked her if she had anywhere to return to, to which Pandora replied that "home is where someone is thinking about you" and that she was sure no-one was thinking about her. Sting invited her to join them and she accepted. Their relationship has significantly strengthened over time to the point that Pandora remains by his side, even if he commands her otherwise, and when she is not seen with him, she is either with Lector, Frosch, or Rogue. She is even shown sleeping in the same bed as Sting, as shown in . She is considerably caring towards him and even goes as far as to shield him from Guild Master, despite being scared of him. }} Pandora is just as close with Rogue as she is with Sting, although she displays no romantic interest in Rogue. Pandora deeply trusts and loves Rogue as her best friend and most trusted companion, going as far as to trust him with her life as she was nearly killed by Rogue after the "shadow" overtook him in order to bring him back. Pandora also tends to be with Rogue if she isn't with Sting and is willing to kill for the both of them, as long as it means she can protect them and remain by their side, although she is willing to die for them, indicating she holds their desires and safety above her own. }} As his companion, Pandora has interaction with Sting's Exceed, . They have a fairly good relationship, although they tend to argue at times. These arguments are hardly serious and generally result in playful banter between the two, leading to Pandora calling him a smart-ass (this was censored in the anime, changed to calling him a jerk). }} Frosch is Rogue's partner and as a result, is Pandora's companion and partner as well. Frosch is considered adorable/cute in Pandora's eyes and she is shown hugging Frosch often, generally too tightly. She has even defended Frosch, shown placing herself in front of him and Rogue to protect them both from . Category:Characters Category:Sabertooth Category:Females Category:Female Category:Mages